1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game, and in particular to a two round casino style game played with at least one deck of cards, the game including a first round played in conjunction with the rules of Blackjack and a second round played with the cards dealt in the first round and optionally dealt additional cards, play of the second round proceeding in accordance with the rules of Poker.
2. Background of the Technology
There is a general problem with new casino style games that are coming onto the market in that allowing play of these games at casinos and elsewhere requires the replacement of existing casino tables. If a new game is particularly unknown or untested, many casinos are reluctant to replace a table with a new game, especially if existing tables regularly produce revenue for the casino.
There is a need for a new casino game that allows the game to be played without displacing existing revenue generating casino game tables, such as Blackjack tables and Poker tables.
There is a further need for casino table games that have multiple rounds or subgames, so that players are encouraged to keep playing the table games because of the likelihood of winning a second round, despite losing the first round. Further, there is a need for a multiple round game that provides generally more entertaining and enjoyable play for the players and provides the players with variety in strategy and options for winning. There is also a need for multiple round games to allow players the possibility of much greater jackpots or other higher potential wins. There is yet a further need to provide a multiple round game that includes rounds of games that are easily learned or well known by most players, thus reducing the need for developed expertise by players.
It is an advantage of the present invention to meet these needs, and others, by providing a card game having two rounds to provide increased incentive for play of players and variability and sufficient likelihood of return for the house, the rounds being played in accordance with the rules of the well known games of Blackjack and Poker.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide for players to select to play in the first round or both the first round and the second round, the first round being played in accordance with Blackjack rules and the second round being played in accordance with Poker rules. It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide for players to select to play by placing bets.
It is yet a further advantage of the present invention to provide a payout in the second round based on comparison to a payout table, allowing higher possible returns for players.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a gaming table and layout for play of the game. It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide for electronic or otherwise automated play of the game, including play with a slot machine.
The present invention comprises a card game and method of playing that includes two optionally playable rounds. The game is playable by one or more players using one or more decks of cards or representations thereof. The game is playable, for example, on a gaming table by players and a dealer using a deck or decks of cards, or on a computer or other electronic medium using representations of various features of the game. Each player begins by selecting whether to participate in the Blackjack round, and if selecting to play in the Blackjack round, selecting whether to also play in the Poker round. The selection is made, for example, by placing bets for each round prior to play beginning. In a Blackjack round, which is played first, two cards are dealt to each player and to the dealer sequentially, the cards being dealt to each player and the dealer face up or face down, such as both cards face up, both cards face down, or one card up and one card down. Play of the Blackjack round then proceeds in accordance with the rules of Blackjack. Play includes the option for each player and the dealer to receive additional cards. At the completion of the dealing of cards for the Blackjack round, play proceeds to the Poker round for each player having elected to play in the Poker round. In the Poker round, each player who busts, as well as the dealer, if the dealer busts, receives up to two additional cards, so long as neither any player receiving additional cards nor the dealer receiving additional cards has more than five cards. Each player hand is then compared to the dealer""s hand in accordance with the standard rules of Poker. If the player""s hand wins, the house pays the player a return based on a payout table. Betting minimums and maximums, as well as payout table odds are variably determined depending on mathematical probabilities and preferable odds selected by the house. In play with a gaming table, the table includes various spots or locations for easing play or ensuring proper play, including a location for placement of the Blackjack round bet and the Poker round bet for each player.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention includes a method for at least one player and a dealer to play a card game with a plurality of cards, the card game including a Blackjack round and a Poker round, the method comprising: playing the Blackjack round in accordance with rules of Blackjack, the Blackjack round including: sequentially dealing a first card to each player and a first card to the dealer; sequentially dealing a second card to each player and a second card to the dealer; providing an option to receive additional cards to each of the at least one player and the dealer; dealing additional cards to each of the at least one player and the dealer selecting to receive additional cards, in accordance with the rules of Blackjack, such that each player has a player Blackjack round hand and the dealer has a dealer Blackjack round hand; playing the Poker round in accordance with rules of Poker, wherein each player participating in the Poker round plays with the player Blackjack round hand, and the dealer plays with the dealer Blackjack round hand, the Poker round including: dealing up to two additional cards to each player and the dealer having a bust hand in the Blackjack round, such that each player participating in the Poker round and receiving the up to two additional cards has no more than five cards, wherein each player participating in the Poker round and the dealer have a Poker round hand; and determining whether each participating player wins the Blackjack round and the Poker round. To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a method for a player to play a card game with representations of a deck of cards, the game having a Blackjack round and a Poker round, comprising: playing the Blackjack round in accordance with rules of Blackjack, the Blackjack round including: assigning a first card to the player and a first card to a dealer; assigning a second card to the player and a second card to the dealer; providing an option to receive additional cards to the player and to the dealer; assigning additional cards to each of the at least one player and assigning to the dealer additional cards, in accordance with the rules of Blackjack, such that each player has a player Blackjack round hand and the dealer has a dealer Blackjack round hand; playing the Poker round in accordance with rules of Poker, wherein each player participating in the Poker round plays with the player Blackjack round hand, and the dealer plays with the dealer Blackjack round hand, the Poker round including: determining whether the player and the dealer have bust hands; if the player has a bust hand, assigning up to two additional cards to the player, such that the player participating in the Poker round and receiving the up to two additional cards has no more than five cards, wherein the player participating in the Poker round has a Poker round hand; if the dealer has a bust hand, assigning up to two additional cards to the dealer, such that the dealer receiving the up to two additional cards has no more than five cards, wherein the dealer has a Poker round hand; and determining whether the player wins the Blackjack round and the Poker round.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a gaming table for at least one player and a dealer to play a card game with at least one deck of cards, the game having a Blackjack round and a Poker round, the gaming table comprising: a table surface; at least one player location indicated on the table surface, each of the at least one player location including: an indicated Blackjack round bet location; an indicated Poker round bet location; and a dealer location indicated on the table surface; wherein the Blackjack round is played in accordance with rules of Blackjack, the Blackjack round including: sequentially dealing a first card to each player and a first card to the dealer; sequentially dealing a second card to each player and a second card to the dealer; providing an option to receive additional cards to each of the at least one player and the dealer; dealing additional cards to each of the at least one player and the dealer selecting to receive additional cards, in accordance with the rules of Blackjack, such that each player has a player Blackjack round hand and the dealer has a dealer Blackjack round hand; wherein the Poker round is played in accordance with rules of Poker, wherein each player participating in the Poker round plays with the player Blackjack round hand, and wherein the dealer plays with the dealer Blackjack round hand, the Poker round including: dealing up to two additional cards to each player and the dealer having a bust hand in the Blackjack round, such that each player participating in the Poker round and receiving the up to two additional cards has no more than five cards, wherein each player participating in the Poker round and the dealer have a Poker round hand; and wherein a determination is made as to whether each participating player wins the Blackjack round and the Poker round.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a device for a player to play a card game with representations of a deck of cards, the game having a Blackjack round and a Poker round, the device comprising: a display for displaying the card game, including the representations of a standard deck of cards; and a processor for receiving selections from the player for play of the game, for determining progress of play, and for processing and displaying a graphical user interface; wherein the Blackjack round is played in accordance with rules of Blackjack, the Blackjack round including: sequentially dealing a first card to each player and a first card to the dealer; sequentially dealing a second card to each player and a second card to the dealer; providing an option to receive additional cards to each of the at least one player and the dealer; dealing additional cards to each of the at least one player and the dealer selecting to receive additional cards, in accordance with the rules of Blackjack, such that each player has a player Blackjack round hand and the dealer has a dealer Blackjack round hand; wherein the Poker round is played in accordance with rules of Poker, wherein each player participating in the Poker round plays with the player Blackjack round hand, and wherein the dealer plays with the dealer Blackjack round hand, the Poker round including: dealing up to two additional cards to each player and the dealer having a bust hand in the Blackjack round, such that each player participating in the Poker round and receiving the up to two additional cards has no more than five cards, wherein each player participating in the Poker round and the dealer have a Poker round hand; and wherein a determination is made as to whether each participating player wins the Blackjack round and the Poker round.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or upon learning by practice of the invention.